you are the new day
by particularly good finder
Summary: He tempted her in Eden, but reality always stood in the way.


_thoughts that we as humans small could slow worlds and end it all  
_**lie around me where they fall, before the new day**

-You Are the New Day

* * *

She knows she's dreaming, but everything feels so real that Quinn can't help but question this reality. Imagined or not, she thinks she likes it. The grass beneath her bare feet is cool and the golden trees rustle above her. The breeze is crisp against her bare chest and sends chills up her back.

And then he's in front of her, as bare and vulnerable as she is. Quinn reaches out and touches his thin chest, spider-leg fingers tickling the pale stretch of skin.

He wets his lips as her hand travels farther down his slender figure, his eyes widening as she brushes his thigh. Exposed and shaking in anticipation, Kurt is so much more masculine than Quinn ever imagined him to be; his arms are defined, legs muscular, shoulders broad.

She steps loser, hips touching his, and runs her fingers across his porcelain face. Kurt's lips glisten, tempting hers, and she closes her mouth around his, bridging the gap between their chests. Strong, smooth hands grasp her waist, and the kiss is deepened.

Warmth fills her mouth, and Quinn feels herself being lowered back onto the grass, flowers and dead leaves tangling in her golden hair. His leans body hovers above her, ivory legs straddling her hips.

The sun sets behind the hill as he slowly pushes her legs apart, lowering his mouth to kiss her pelvis, her stomach, her breasts, her collarbone, lingering on her neck. Her hands tangle in his soft hair and she raises her hips to push against his. Kurt's eyes are dark blue, and his stare burns a mix of primal lust and overwhelming shyness into her mind.

The moon rises, and he attacks.

Quinn wakes from the dream, panting heavily, a warm stickiness between her legs. Kurt shifts next to her, tugging unconsciously on their shared blanket. Mercedes and Brittany snore farther off on the floor, Santana sprawled across both of them comically. Tina and Rachel are curled up in another corner, where they had been pouring over trashy celebrity websites.

She slows her breathing down, feeling drained and completely awake at the same time. He mumbles something in his sleep, but doesn't move again.

Feeling bold and delirious, Quinn brushes his bangs back, kissing him tentatively on the lips. It's a split second, barely a peck, but the burning sensation it sends through her core is sensational. To kiss those lips forever would be the ultimate heaven, she decides.

But Kurt is gay – painfully so. Kissing him won't make him straight (Brittany has tried). He is hopelessly in love with that Blaine kid, and if he ever discovers Quinn's longing for him, he would never, _ever_ share a bed with her again. And that is just not something she is willing to give up.

She closes her eyes, sighing, and is quickly returned to her dream. The sun is now rising in her own little Eden, and she turns onto her side to see Kurt staring at her.

His eyes are green now, matching the grass beneath their heads, and his lips are beautifully swollen. His hair is unkempt, his face a post-coital flush, and he's _singing_. She can't tell what, but it's beautiful and hushed and perfect for the golden sun that's rising above the tree tops.

He twirls a strand of her hair around his thin finger, then closes those perfect eyes, falling asleep. Quinn smiles, shutting her eyes, too.

And then it really is morning, and Mercedes is shaking the two of them up, saying something about pancakes and bacon and fruit and she and Kurt grin at each other sleepily, intertwining fingers as they get out of the bed.

Kurt has to leave early to help his dad at the shop, so he kisses them all goodbye: a peck for Rachel and Santana, a smooch for Mercedes, and a kiss on the forehead for Brittany. He reaches Quinn and places his lips gently on her cheek, lingering just a little longer than he should. Quinn's breath hitches, and she hopes that he can't see the blush creeping across her face.

"Love you, girls," he says, fingers brushing down Quinn's shoulder. She tries to utter a reply, but he's left her speechless.

The others go back to normal as his car drives away, gossiping and arguing over the food, but Quinn's mind keeps going back to Eden and the beautiful, bare Kurt who wanted her.

She'll never admit to it, but she's in love with the one boy she can never, _ever_ have.


End file.
